Karakura High School in Yaoi Love?
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Chapter 3rd is update. Maafkan saya yang lama tak update. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya di ruangan OSIS? Setitik rahasia Ichigo mulai muncul. Ada apa nih?    R n R?
1. First day

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

PAGE 1: FIRST DAY ON THE ORIENTATION STUDENT PROGRAMS!

Desclaimer: **BLEACH** belongs to **KUBO TITE**.

Desclaimer2: **KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL** belongs to **SUZUMIYA RYUZAKI**…

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, dsb…

Rated: T (Masih pemula…)

Pair: IchiHitsu (Harus!), HitsuRuki (Yeah!), IchiRuki (Sedikit), HitsuAuthor (Ditendang)

**- Sebelum syuting -**

Ryuzaki: Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, pagi, si… (Di tendang Ichigo)

Ichigo: Lambrezza banget sih lo, ayo… Udahin nasi basi lo!

Ryuzaki: Ah… Kurosaki-san! Iya… Saya Suzumiya Ryuzaki! Author baru di FFN! Salam kenal!

Ichigo: Dan gue, si cool and fresh, Kurosaki Ichigo! Asisten…

Hitsugaya: Enak aja lo, Kurosaki! Gue asisten pertama si Gila! (Nunjuk muka Author)

Ichigo: Gue yang pertama!

Hitsugaya: Gue!

Ichigo: Gue!

Ryuzaki: Saya laper!

(Ichigo dan Hitsugaya nge-bankai Author)

Ryuzaki: (Tepar)

Ichigo and Hitsugaya: ENJOY YOUR FANFIC, MINNA-SAN!

Tahun ajaran baru.

Segalanya serba baru.

Mulai dari tas, sepatu, buka, bahkan seragam baru.

Inilah yang sekarang dialami Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ia akan menjadi murid SMA.

Benar.

Inilah tahun pertamanya setelah berhasil lulus dari SMP dengan Nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

Tapi jangan mengira bahwa hari pertama masuk adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Justru kebalikannya.

Seperti suatu mimpi buruk bagi yang merasakannya.

"Mana atribut lo, hah!"

"Maaf kak… Saya gak bawa… Ketinggalan…"

"Banyak alasan lo! Murid baru aja _belagu _lo! Ikut gue!"

Hitsugaya bergidik ngeri melihat teman sekelasnya di giring ke gugus lain untuk di kerjain oleh para senpai-nya yang anggota OSIS.

Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi semua murid baru. Masa Orientasi Siswa atau yang biasa disingkat MOS.

MOS ini sebenarnya untuk melatih mental para siswa.

Namun, sepertinya di zaman sekarang, MOS itu hanya dilakukan untuk melampiaskan dendam kepada senpai-senpai , bisa juga hanya untuk mencari hiburan dengan membuat para adik kelas malu berat di muka umum.

Inilah tahun pertama Hitsugaya di SMU Karakura.

Sekaligus juga hari pertama MOS-nya.

Omong-omong soal MOS, pasti tak luput dari atribut yang akan digunakan, bukan?

Di SMU Karakura, atribut yang digunakan untuk siswa laki-laki adalah: Kaus kaki pink berenda dan bermotive _Love_, Pita pink berenda untuk menggantikan dasi, caping (topi yang buat petani itu loh) berenda, dot berwarna hijau, gelang rafia sebanyak tanggal lahir yang dipakai di tiga tempat, yaitu tangan, kaki, dan leher, serta ransel keranjang tanpa tutup(tau kan, kalo pemulung punya tas buat menaruh benda-benda? Nah kayak gitu).

Itu hanya untuk yang siswa. Bagaimana dengan yang siswi? Jangan tanya saya. Sangat menyedihkan!

"Ya, sekarang pembagian gugus! Harap semua murid baru kumpul di lapangan!"

Hitsugaya menghela napas.

Benar-benar malu dengan dirinya sekarang.

_Gue kok mau aja ya, ikutan MOS beginian? Harusnya gue bolos aja_ batin Hitsugaya.

"Anu… Kamu mau turun ke lapangan juga kan?"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi seperti menyapa dirinya. Seorang gadis bermata violet dan berambut hitam sebahu. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh bareng gak? Kenalin, aku Rukia Kuchiki. Kamu?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Ok, bareng yuk, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Dan, belum sempat Hitsugaya menjawab, Rukia langsung menyeretnya ke lapangan.

"Wah, untung aja kita satu gugus ya, Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap Rukia riang.

"Hn…"

Ternyata Rukia dan Hitsugaya satu gugus di Gugus Lima.

Well, benar-benar suatu kebetulan!

Ketika para murid baru di gugus lima sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu langsung di dobrak dari luar.

BRAAAAAK

Kelas yang tadinya ramai layaknya pasar, kini menghening.

Tepat di pintu kelas yang kini terbuka lebar, muncullah lima orang laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah senpai, berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"**MANA YANG NAMANYA RUKIA KUCHIKI?**" teriak salah satu senpai yang botak mengkilap.

Rukia yang mendengar namanya di panggil, langsung mengangkat tangan meskipun takut juga. Lima senpai itu kontan menoleh ke arahnya. Seringaian pun mulai terukir di wajah kelima senpai itu.

"Oh, elo ya Rukia Kuchiki… Anaknya Kuchiki sensei kan?" tanya salah satu senpai yang berambut merah menyala dan dikuncir seperti nanas.

"I… Iya…" jawab Rukia yang sudah mulai ketar-ketir.

"Ikut gue sebentar… Gue mau ngomong ama elo!" ucap salah seorang senpai yang berambut orange nyentrik.

Senpai berambut nyentrik serta ke empat senpai lainnya itu pun keluar kelas di ikuti oleh Rukia yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Semua murid gugus lima terheran-heran sekaligus sebagian terpesona pada kelima senpai itu.

Hitsugaya yang khawatir dengan nasib teman barunya itu, nekat mengikuti Rukia. Sebelum ia keluar dari kelas, seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Lo mau ngapain, _cuy_? Bahaya tau!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berdada "Ehem!".

"Tenang aja. Saya bisa jaga diri kok" ujar Hitsugaya sembari melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar kelas.

_Itu Kuchiki!_ Pikir Hitsugaya begitu ia melihat Rukia yang masih mengikuti para senpai tadi. Mereka menuruni tangga. Hitsugaya yang masih penasaran, mau tak mau, ikut menuruni tangga dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Kelima senpai serta Rukia memasuki sebuah kelas yang terletak di sebelah pojok utara. Kelas yang sangat sepi. Belum sempat Hitsugaya mendekati kelas itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu ditutup.

CKLEK

Hitsugaya mendengar bunyi terakhir.

Tanda bahwa pintu itu di kunci.

Pikiran Hitsugaya mulai terbagi-bagi.

Apa yang akan dilakukan kelima senpai itu terhadap Rukia?

Apa jangan-jangan Rukia bakal di…

Dengan cepat, Hitsugaya menuju jendela kelas itu dan mengintip kejadian di dalamnya.

Kontan mata Hitsugaya membulat.

Rukia, teman barunya itu, sedang dipaksa berbuat yang tidak-tidak oleh kelima senpai-nya itu. Readers juga tahu kan, apa yang sedang diperbuat oleh kelima senpai itu terhadap Rukia?

"**GUE BENCI AMA OTOU-SAN ELO ITU, KUCHIKI! GUE BAKAL ANCURIN HIDUP LOE SEBAGAI WUJUD KEBENCIAN GUE SAMA KUCHIKI SENSEI! HAHAHAHA**" teriak senpai berambut nyentrik itu di susul tawa oleh teman-temannya.

Tawa laknat itu menggema di kelas yang sepi itu.

Rukia menangis keras. Para senpai itu semakin bernafsu untuk menrik kemeja putihnya.

Hitsugaya yang sudah tak tahan melihat temannya bakal kenapa-napa, langsung memecahkan jendela dengan cara ditendang.

PRAAAAAANG

Kontan semua senpai serta Rukia kaget. Mereka menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang melompat dari jendela ke dalam. Hitsugaya menatap marah semua senpai di hadapannya. Jika sudah marah, Hitsugaya biasanya akan lupa terhadap status yang disandangnya saat ini, murid baru. Bad habbit…

"**LEPASIN KUCHIKI, BRENGSEK**!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya… kun…" gumam Rukia lirih.

"**ELO PIKIR ELO TUH SIAPA, HAH? MURID BARU AJA BELAGU**" ujar seorang senpai bertatto 69 di pipinya.

"Ya… elo itu Cuma murid baru… Sampah!" ujar senpai berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam.

Emosi sudah melanda Hitsugaya. Tanpa segan-segan ia mendatangi kelima senpai yang sedang mengerubungi Rukia untuk menarik Rukia dari sana.

GREP

Berhasil. Hitsugaya berhasil menarik Rukia dari sana. Seorang senpai yang sedari tadi kesal pun melayangkan bogemnya ke Hitsugaya. Dengan sigap, Hitsugaya menangkisnya dan melakukan serangan balik dengan tendangan memutar. Capoeira.

Bingo!

Tendangan itu mendarat dengan mulus di dagu senpai tadi.

Rukia terkesima meihat Hitsugaya yang dengan tak berdosanya menghantam senpai beringas tadi.

"Kuchiki! Ayo!" Hitsugaya pun menarik tangan Rukia.

Mereka pun kabur dengan melewati jendela tadi. Senpai-senpai di sana terdiam.

"Gila. Gue kalah dari cowok cebol tadi" keluh pemuda bernama Hisagi yang tadi kena tendangan Hitsugaya.

"Hn… Gue punya rencana buat si cebol itu"

"Apaan Ichigo?" tanya seorang senpai berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Renji.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Liat aja nanti…"

**- Selesai Syuting -**

Ichigo: Haaa? Gue nge-XXX Rukia?

Rukia: BAKA NO MIKAN! (Ninju Ichigo pake chappy)

Hitsugaya: Gue tuh emang pantes buat jadi cowok cool… Liat aja peran gue cool semua!

Ichigo: Apa lo bilang? Gue kan si tokoh utama…! Harusnya gue yang cool! Ya kan, Author?

Hitsugaya: Enggak! Gue tau, yang paling keren! Author aja sukanya am ague, ya kan, Tor?

Rukia: Hitsugaya taichou, Ichigo! Si Author di sana tuh! (Nunjuk Author yang masih tepar)

All except Author: AUTHIS! (Lari nyamperin Author)

Ryuzaki: SIAKUL! GUE AUTHOR, BUKAN AUTHIS, YOU KNOW!

All: Gomen ne…

Ryuzaki: Btw, Minna-san… Tolong review Fic abal gembel (?) ini ya jika udah selesai baca. Oh ya, untuk para senpai-senpai, kasih kritik dan saran juga yah! Biar Fic ini sedikit bermutu (?) untuk saya… So,

All except Author: PLEASE REVIEW! (Ngibarin foto Author bertuliskan "ANTI PORNOGRAFI")

Ryuzaki: HYAAAAAAA! My picture!

**Review, Minna-san?**


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

PAGE 2: ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Desclaimer: **BLEACH **belongs to **KUBO TITE**

Desclaimer2: **KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL** belongs to **HEIWAJIMA RYUZAKI**…

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, dsb…

Rated: T (Masih pemula…)

Pair: IchiHitsu (Harus!), HitsuRuki (Yeah!), IchiRuki (Sedikit), HitsuAuthor (Ditendang)

**-Sebelum syuting-**

Ryuzaki: Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, pagi lagi, siang lagi, sor-… UHMP! (Dibekap pake kaos kaki)

Ichigo: Bacot lo! Kemana aja lo? Baru update sekarang! Liat tuh, udah ada review minta update kilat!

Ryuzaki: Su… Sumimasen… Abisnya, bentar lagi kan mau UN, saya udah kagak bisa hidup dengan tenang mulai sekarang!

Hitsugaya: Iye, iye, curhat bae.

Ryuzaki: Ya iyalah! Bayangin deh, jam les saya jadi nambah 2 kali lipat! Waktu luang Cuma ada di hari minggu sama senin! Oh nooo!

Ichigo: Nah, gue liat lu main ps sampe jam 3 subuh.

Ryuzaki (Inner): Sialan! Ketahuan! Jangan-jangan kertas tagihan listriknya udah dibaca okaa-san sama Kurosaki?

**-Rumah Author-**

Okaa-san: Astaghfirrulah, XXXXX (Nama author) kenapa tagihan bulanan naek 5 kali lipat?

Ryuzaki:Soalnya tukang angkot nagihin ongkos kemahalan!

Okaa-san: …

**-Kembali ke tempat syuting-**

Ichigo: Kalo dipikir-pikir, ga ada hubungannya antara biaya listrik sama tukang angkot kan?

Hitsugaya: Ya iyalah. Mana bisa kayak gitu author.

Ryuzaki: Yeeeh sotoy, liat di film Sponge Bob dong, persilangan antara bintang laut sama spons kuning menghasilkan generasi baru, yaitu kerang laut! Sama aja kayak persilangan antara tagihan listrik dan tukang angkot menghasilkantagihan bulanan yang tinggi!

Ichigo: (Ngebekep author pake kantong plastik) banyak bacot lo! Udah deh, mulai aja!

Hitsugaya: Oke readers…

Ichigo & Hitsugaya: ENJOY THIS FIC, MINNA-SAN!

Ryuzaki: (di dalem plastik) Huoh, ho hweeh! *Terjemahan: Wuoh, so sweet!*

Derap langkah kaki menghiasi lorong yang sepi.

Dua orang yang sedang berlari-lari seperti dikejar maling.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia tengah kabur.

Ya, kabur dari senpai-senpai yang mesum. Hampir saja Rukia bakal di you-know-what oleh para senpai itu.

BRUUUK

Hitsugaya jatuh terjerembap setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Etooo… Maaf! Kamu gak apa-apa?" ujar seseorang.

Hitsugaya bangun dan menatap orang yang tadi menabraknya (atau mungkin ditabraknya). Seorang gadis bercepol satu dan bermata hazel.

"Iy… Iya gak apa… Hosh hosh… Maaf ya" ucap Hitsugaya sembari berlari lagi menuju gugus lima bersama Rukia.

"Kamu gak apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu kelas gugus lima.

Rukia tidak menjawabnya.

Raut mukanya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia shock terhadap kejadian tadi.

Hitsugaya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tenang aja. Ada aku kok. Kamu gak usah takut" ucap Hitsugaya menenangkan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Bel berdering.

Tanda bahwa waktu pulang tiba.

Dan juga, saatnya pengucapan terima kasih dari ketua OSIS.

"Ketua OSIS dipersilahkan menuju panggung" ucap sang narrator.

Alangkah kagetnya baik Hitsugaya maupun Rukia. Orang yang menjadi ketua OSIS adalah….

"Perkenalkan saya Ichigo Kurosaki, ketua OSIS SMU Karakura" ucap sang ketua OSIS memperkenalkan diri.

Saat itu juga, Hitsugaya mulai menyadari Bad Habbit-nya membawa petaka.

Ichigo yang sedang berada di atas panggung untuk memberikan selamat serta ucapan terima kasih dengan mudah dapat melihat sosok Hitsugaya. Tentu saja. Hitsugaya mudah dilihat karena rambut silver-nya yang jarang-jarang ada alias limited edition, serta tinggi badannya.

Ichigo pun mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya.

Hari kedua MOS.

Hitsugaya terbangun dengan keringat dingin menemaninya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada anak OSIS.

Kemarin, ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa lima senpai yang ia marahi, yakni Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Ulquiorra Schiffer, serta Ichigo Kurosaki adalah anak OSIS. Terlebih lagi Ichigo Kurosaki itu menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Mantap!

"Hei, Toushiro! Ayo mandi sana! Hari ini kau masih MOS kan? Ayo, nanti telat!"

Okaa-san Toushiro sudah memanggil dari lantai satu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Hitsugaya harus menjalani semua ini….

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Kuchiki? Doushite?"

Baru saja Hitsugaya memasuki gerbang sekolah, Rukia langsung ngos-ngosan menyapa dirinya. Ada apa sih?

"Hoh… Itu, di MaDing! Ada rumor tentang kita!" ucap Rukia ngeri.

Hitsugaya pun langsung berlari ke tempat MaDing yang terletak di gedung pusat.

Baru saja berpikir akan membaca MaDing itu, tiba-tiba lautan manusia menunggunya.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai di depan MaDing itu.

YOU-KNOW-WHAT ANTARA RUKIA KUCHIKI DAN HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO

Senin, XX-XXX-XXX.

Rukia Kuchiki serta Hitsugaya Toushiro diduga telah melakukan You-Know-What di…

Begitulah headline MaDing itu. Kontan saja membuat Rukia serta Hitsugaya sweatdrop. Dengan kesal, Hitsugaya menyobek MaDing itu. Membuat semua murid yang lagi seru-serunya membaca jadi kaget.

Setelah menyobek MaDing itu, mereka berdua pergi dari gedung utama.

Ketua OSIS yang melihat dari kejauhan pun menyeringai.

"Menikmatinya, Hitsugaya Toushiro?"gumamnya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. Mungkin lebih pantas di sebut seringaian?

"Mana yang namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya, Rukia, serta semua murid gugus lima kontan menoleh ke arah pintu yang sekarang terkuak. Seorang gadis berambut silver memanggilnya. Sepertinya ia adalah senpai.

"Saya Hitsugaya Toushiro" jawab Hitsugaya santai sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Ikut aku. Kamu dipanggil sama Ketua OSIS" ucap gadis itu pelan namun entah kenapa raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan.

"Baik"

Dan Hitsugaya mengekor di belakang sang gadis. Semua murid gugus lima menatap horror pemandangan itu. Terlebih Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" gumamnya lirih.

"Anu, senpai…"

"Ah ya, namaku Kotetsu Isane. Salam kenal, Hitsugaya-kun"

"Ah baik, Isane senpai"

Saat ini Hitsugaya dan Isane sedang berjalan di suatu lorong yang lumayan sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena semua murid, baik senpai maupun murid baru, sedang berada di dalam kelas.

"Nah masuklah, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau sudah ditunggu sama Ketua OSIS" ucap Isane.

Kalimat dari Isane itu mengakhiri perjalanan mereka menuju ruang Ketua , sekarang mereka tepat berada di depan pintu ruang Ketua OSIS. Hitsugaya awalnya santai aja. Ia pun mulai memegang kenop pintu, namun, 3 detik kemudian, ia teringat bahwa Ketua OSIS yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi adalah orang yang mau You-Know-What dengan Rukia.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Isane yang melihat ketegangan Hitsugaya.

Dengan tatapan horror, Hitsugaya membalikan mukanya untuk menatap muka Isane.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Doushi…"

"A… Saya… Baik-baik… aja kok" ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada yang amat mencekam (?). Ia pun menelan ludah dengan paksa dan mengumpulkan berbagai energi (?) untuk membuka kenop pintu.

KREEK

CKLEK!

Baru saja Hitsugaya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Ketua OSIS itu, pintu yang tadinya terbuka langsung tertutup kembali. Lebih tepatnya, terkunci.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Sesosok pemuda berambut orange-lah yang baru saja menutup pintu itu. Ia berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ka… Kau…!"

"Haha, gimana MOS-nya, Toushiro?"

-Selesai syuting-

Ichigo: Apa-apaan ini? Masa gua menyeringai terus sih? Emang gua si musang tua renta itu?

Ichimaru: Siapa yang lo maksud, Kurosaki Ichigo? (Death glare)

Ichigo: Anuuu… Itu loh, si… Oh iya! Si Kenpachi!

Kenpachi: Apa maksud lo hah, Ichigo busuk?

Ichigo: Errr….. Woy, Kenpachi! Ichimaru! Jangan terlalu deket-deket sama gua! Ntar kita dikira yaoi-an sama si Authis! A… aaa… GYAAAAAAA!

KABOOOOOOOM!

Hitsugaya: Loh? Muka lu kenapa, Kurosaki?

Ichigo: (Megang muka yang full dibalut perban) Abis kena kepretan maut si landak piercing sama si serigala bangke.

Rukia: Muka lu kayak abis kelindes kereta loh, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Diem lu, Rukia!

Hinamori: AHAHAHAH! Gua muncul! Gua muncul! GUA MUNCUL! (Lompat-lompat)

Ichigo: (Sweatdrop) Gila… Hinamori-san histeria banget…

Hitsugaya: Maklum aja Kurosaki. Abis dia kan kagak dapet peran melulu.

Rukia: Btw, dimana si Authis kurap itu?

Hitsugaya: Noh dia! (Nunjuk Author yang mengambang dengan tidak elite di Kali Ciliwung)

Ichigo: ASTAGHFIRRULAH! Siapa yang buang tuh Authis ke Kali Ciliwung?

Isane: Aku.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ryuzaki: I-SA-NEEEEEE! (Bangun terus ngejar Isane)

Isane: AAAAH! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE! (Lari pake shunpo)

Ryuzaki & Isane: (Main kejar-kejaran ala India)

Ichigo: Eits, Author! Kok chapter ini pendek amat? (Narik Author)

Ryuzaki: HEGH! Abisnya mati ide sih…

Hitsugaya: Trus kenapa lo kagak bales review dari para authors maupun readers?

Ryuzaki: Saya gak ngerti caranya ngebales itu review.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ryuzaki: Adakah yang mau mengajari saya membales review itu? Saya hanyalah anak yang suka makan kue loh!

All: GAK NYAMBUUUUUNG!

Ryuzaki: Lupakan saja. Oke deh, untuk menyambung hidup saya (?) serta fic aneh saya ini…

All: PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC! (Ngibarin bendera foto author bertuliskan 'JANGAN KORUPSI')

Ryuzaki: ASTAGHFIRRULOH!

REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?


	3. What?

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

**PAGE 3: WHAT?**

Desclaimer: **BLEACH** belongs to **KUBO TITE**.

Desclaimer2: **KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL** belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, dsb…

Rated: T (Masih pemula…)

Pair: IchiHitsu (Harus!), HitsuRuki (Yeah!), IchiRuki (Sedikit), HitsuAuthor (Ditendang)

-Bacotan Author-

Ryuzaki: Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, dimanapun baby berada! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Heiwajima Ryuzaki, narrator yang sangat kereeeen seakhirat, dalam acara "AYO JURIT MALAM!"

Ichigo: Sejak kapan ini acara jadi jurit malam, Ryuuzaki?

Ryuzaki: (Ngacangin Ichigo) By the way, hari ini kita dapet tamu baru nih! Dia ini OC author… Yang juga ngegantiin posisi saya… (Nangis Bombay)

Hitsugaya: Iye iye curhat… Yang penting lu kan masih dipake, walau sekarang posisi lu jadi narrator gila doang.

Ryuzaki: Nee, betul… Oke, ayo masuk!

?: (Ekspresi datar) Perkenalkan, saya Minamoto Hikari Ai. Saya adalah nama samaran author. Lebih jelasnya, kontak fb aja ya.

Ryuzaki: (Dalam hati) Dia… Dia mempromosikan FB nya…

Hitsugaya: Bukannya besok FB ditutup ya?

Hikari Ai: Cuma numpang iklan aja kok.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ryuzaki: O… oke deh, dari pada kebanyakan bacot, lebih baik…

All: ENJOY THIS FIC, MINNA-SAN!

Mimpi buruk sebagai murid baru telah dimulai.

Ya, baru juga menyandang status sebagai "Siswa Baru" langsung terhempas.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid baru yang lagi menghadapi hari MOS keduanya di SMU Karakura, mempunyai Bad Habbit yang sangat awesome (?), secara tak sengaja (atau mungkin sengaja) mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Ketua OSIS SMU Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Benar-benar bad day buat Hitsugaya.

Ia sepertinya masuk kedalam rencana brilian si Ketua OSIS Ichigo Kurosaki (Bukannya pinteran Hitsugaya ya? *Di injak Ichigo*)

Ichigo yang sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya, menatapnya datar namun seketika muncul seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hitsugaya stay cool padahal sebenarnya ia sudah ketakutan.

"Ngapain lo ngebantu Rukia Kuchiki kemarin, hah?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Ha?"

"Lo budek ya? Gue tanya, **NGAPAIN LO NOLONGIN RUKIA KUCHIKI KEMARIN**?" tanya + bentak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang bad habbit-nya mulai muncul, langsung balik ngebentak.

"**DIA TUH TEMEN GUE, KETUA OSIS MESUM**!" teriak Hitsugaya untuk membela dirinya.

Kini, Ichigo hanya terbengong-bengong melihat keberanian Hitsugaya yang murid baru melawan dirinya yang senior. Hitsugaya yang sedang dikuasai amarah, hanya bisa memandang sang Ketua OSIS dengan tatapan nyalang.

"… Tapi elo jangan ikut campur urusan gue sama Rukia Kuchiki, sekalipun elo itu temennya… _CEBOL_!" sindir Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang sudah benar-benar dalam tingkat 'Bahaya' pun langsung membalas sindiran Ichigo itu.

"Oh ya? Kuchiki itu temen gue. Ngeliat dia hampir di you-know-what sama Ketua OSIS Mesum dan Pedhophilia , mana mungkin gue tinggal diem. Iya kan, 'Ketua OSIS'?"

Sindiran yang tepat sasaran!

Ichigo pun hanya bisa terdiam.

Hitsugaya pun bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan melewati Ichigo yang masih saja terdiam.

Namun, tiba-tiba Ichigo menghalangi jalan Hitsugaya itu.

Hitsugaya jalan ke kiri, Ichigo juga ke kiri.

Hitsugaya jalan ke kanan, Ichigo pun sama.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya kesal sendiri.

"Mau elo tuh apa, '**PEDOFIL**'?" tanya Hitsugaya frustasi.

Ichigo menyeringai.

Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya ketakutan. Ia pun berlari ke arah jendela yang letaknya di sebelah utara pintu.

Dikira Hitsugaya, Ichigo tak akan mengejarnya. Namun, nyatanya anggapan itu salah.

Ichigo ternyata mengejarnya!

Hitsugaya berlari kearah sofa panjang berwarna merah. Rencananya ia mau berlindung di balik sofa itu, makanya ia lompat ke belakang sofa tersebut.

Namun, Hitsugaya kalah gesit. Ichigo ternyata dengan cepat menangkap lengannya.

"…!"

Karena ditarik mendadak, maka Hitsugaya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sebelum ia jatuh, kedua lengan Ichigo telah menahannya.

**BRUK**

Mereka berdua terjatuh di sofa.

"Aduh…" Hitsugaya mengaduh kecil.

"He he…"

"!"

Ichigo menyeringai lagi.

Hitsugaya mulai merinding ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, posisi mereka adalah…

Ichigo di atas Hitsugaya. Tepatnya muka Ichigo berada di atas dada bidang Hitsugaya. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

Napas Ichigo begitu kerasa berhembus di lehernya (Author blushing). Bulu kuduk Hitsugaya aja sampe merinding coba! (Artinya, si Ichigo itu abis makan balok es, sampe napasnya jadi dingin gitu *Author di jitak Ichigo*)

Tanpa ada peringatan sedikit pun, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya beranjak bangun dari posisi itu, otomatis membuat Ichigo agak terduduk. Dengan tiba-tiba pula, tendangan Hitsugaya mendarat di dagu Ichigo yang sedang duduk. Capoeira…

Tubuh Ichigo terpelanting ke belakang.

"Aw… Sakit" Ichigo sedikit mengaduh.

**BRAAAK**

Dan pintu terbuka.

Hitsugaya telah berhasil kabur dari cengkramannya. Namun, sebenarnya ini bukanlah rencana brilian yang dimaksud seperti narasi di atas.

Sang Ketua OSIS menyeringai lagi. Kali ini, layaknya Psikopat.

"Heheheeheh….. Hitsugaya Toushiro… Menarik!"

Hitsugaya terus saja berlari.

Berharap sang psikopat a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengejar dirinya.

Tepat pada saat ia akan membuka pintu ruang gugus lima, ia bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki, yang langsung memandangi dirinya dengan heran.

"Eh…? Kenapa kau, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Rukia.

"Hukh… Hosh… Hosh… Gak aman, Kuchiki!"

"Eh?"

Maka Hitsugaya pun menjelaskan senua yang ia alami tadi. Mengenai si Ketua OSIS itu.

Rukia hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata violetnya. Dan hanya bisa berkomentar "Oh?" dan "Astaga!".

"Tapi kenapa ya… Ia waktu itu ingin menghancurkanku karena dendamnya kepada Nii-Sama… Apa ada hubungannya dengan Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Em? Pasti ada kaitannya dengan… Em, Kuchiki sensei… Tapi dari gossip yang kudengar, Kuchiki sensei dan Ketua OSIS itu menjalin hubangan yang baik kok! Masa iya sih, Kuro…"

"Eh? Kamu bicara sesuatu, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap dirinya.

"Ah… Bukan hal yang penting kok, Kuchiki" jawab Hitsugaya sambil menghapus keringat di dahinya.

_Masa iya, Kurosaki senpai punya dendam sama Kuchiki sensei? Katanya mereka menjalin hubungan yang baik. Tapi, kok... Aneh…_

"**HEH MURID BARU! SEKARANG KALIAN BIKIN YELL YELL BUAT GUGUS INI, KAMI KASIH WAKTU 9 MENIT**!"

Para OSIS yang menjagai Gugus Lima, yakni:

Ketua: Ise Nanao

Wakil: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Anggota: Yachiru Kusajishi (Glek!), Kurotsuchi Nemu, Izuru Kira, dan Yammy (Glekh!).

Hitsugaya, Rukia, serta semua murid Gugus Lima kontan Sweatdrop.

_9 menit? Medit amat sih! Kenapa gak dibuletin aja jadi 10 menit? Hah, lo pikir gampang apa, nyari Yell Yell bodoh itu?_ Rutuk Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya jadilah Yell Yell Gugus Lima setelah usulan dari Hitsugaya, Rukia, serta teman baru mereka, Isane Kotetsu, dan Rangiku Matsumoto.

"**OK! GUGUS LIMA! SEKARANG KELUAR KELAS! AYO, IKUTI KAMI! KITA KELILING SEKOLAH INI**!"

_Akh! Mampus gue kalo ketemu si Pedofilia itu!_ Batin Hitsugaya.

Dan ternyata, harapan Hitsugaya untuk tidak ketemu sang ketua OSIS a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki TIDAK BERJALAN LANCAR!

Mereka berdua ketemu sewaktu lagi melewati Kantin.

Ya. Ichigo beserta gengnya sedang makan mie ayam (Ryuzaki: Gak elite amat sih lo! Ichigo: Suka-suka gue dong!)

Hitsugaya yang berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan topic aping, akhirnya ketahuan juga. Rukia, Isane, dan Matsumoto kontan tercengang mendengar salah seorang teman mereka dipanggil ketua OSIS.

"Sini lo!" panggil Ichigo ketus.

Semua pada berpandangan satu sama lain.

_Lo yang dipanggil ya?_ Tanya mereka was-was.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya justru tidak mau merasa dipanggil. Ichigo geram dan gemas (?) melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu.

"**LO! YANG CEBOL DAN UBANAN! KESINI LO!**" bentak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang merasa tersindir berat, akhirnya menatap Ichigo geram. Bad habbit-nya mulai keluar.

"**GUE PUNYA NAMA, TIANG BENDERA KEPALA ORANGE, PEDOFILIA, MAHO, GA CAKEP, JELEK, BUSUK, AMIS, STRAWBERRY BUSUK!" **maki Hitsugaya dengan tanpa dosanya. (Oke, Hitsugaya, itu gak nyambung!)

Kontan saja, semua yang berada di Kantin itu tertawa keras. Bahkan ada yang guling-gulingan, baca doujinshi yaoi, ber-yaoi ria, sampai ada juga yang manjat pohon toge rumah Author (dikemplang Readers).

Sementara itu, Ichigo malu berat. Gengnya malah tertawa nista. Minus Ulquiorra, yang sangat pendiam.

"**AN… ANJRIT LO! SINI LO, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO**!

_Lho? Dia tau nama gue? Oh iya ya… Dia kan Ketua OSIS. Pasti punya data murid MOS ya…_

Hitsugaya pun mulai mendekati Ichigo and the gank. Sementara rombongan yang lain mematung (Membatu, mengkaca, mengkristal, meng… *Tampoled*).

"Mau ngapain kalian di situ? **SANA PERGI, BRENGSEK**!" usir Ichigo pada rombongan itu.

Rombongan langsung pada ngacir.

_Masa Ketua OSIS begono?_ Batin mereka.

"Mau apa lo, Strawberry busuk?" tanya Hitsugaya sesampainya ia pada tempat Ichigo and the gank.

"Jaga bicara lo, cebol. Lo gak tau ya, kita ini senior lo! Dan dia…" Senpai bertatto 69 menunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

"Ketua OSIS" sambungnya.

"Hisagi. Udahlah. Dia pasti udah tau…" Kata Ichigo menenangkan.

"Eh, Ichigo! Lo gak takut si cebol ini tau tentang 'rahasia' lo?" tanya senpai berambut merah a.k.a Renji Abarai.

"Gue yakin dia gak tau kok, Renji" jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau itu memanggilnya, Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya senpai berkulit pucat dan bermata emerald, sama seperti Hitsugaya.

Ketua OSIS a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki mulai memunculkan seringaiannya (Hiii! Ichimaru-san kedua! *Dijitak Ichigo*). Hitsugaya yang melihatnya langsung merinding. Para senpai yang lainnya hanya tersenyum(?).

"Karena gue punya mangsa baru yang menarik di sini, Hitsugaya Toushiro" jawab Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget. Semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah Hitsugaya. Sedangkan senpai yang lainnya hanya menyoraki mereka berdua.

"U… URUSAI! Apa maksudmu, baka strawberry!" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah itu.

Ichigo langsung menatap Hitsugaya intens. Tetap saja seringaian terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia langsung mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih saja menunduk. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya dengan tangan kanannya. Senpai yang lain pun berteriak histeris. Author bahkan sampai teriak pake toa di masjid.

"He he he, kau manis sekali kalau begitu, Toushiro" ucap Ichigo.

Mata Hitsugaya kontan membulat. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam. Secara tak sengaja, ia menonjok Ichigo keras keras hingga yang ditonjok terpelanting ke belakang.

"**BAKA DUREN** (Anu, saya gak tau bahasa Jepangnya Durian), **HOMBRENG, MAHO, PEDOFILIA, MESUM! SATU LAGI, PANGGIL GUE HITSUGAYA, STRAWBERRY BUSUK!**"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hitsugaya langsung berlari cepat-cepat. Menjauh dari Sang ketua OSIS yang terkapar dengan tidak berdosanya di lantai.

"Lo gak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ichigo berdiri.

"Hm, thanks" jawab Ichigo sembari menyambar tangan Renji.

"Bocah itu menarik ya, Kurosaki?" tanya Senpai pucat a.k.a Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Hmph… Ya, kau benar, Ulquiorra" jawab Ichigo.

"Heh, kau tak mau membalasnya, Kurosaki?" tanya Shuuhei Hisagi.

Ichigo pun mengeluarkan seringaiannya lagi.

"Hm… Liat aja, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Khu khu khu"

Pertanyaannya adalah, sejak kapan Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi Ryuuk yang ada di Death Note? Hanya Ichigo, Ryuuk, dan Tuhan yang tahu (Dimuntahin sama Readers).

-Selesai Shooting-

Ryuzaki: Oke… **KEMANA AJA LU, BARU UPDATE SEKARANG, THOR? **#Santaiwoy

*Author ngasih surat ke Hikari Ai*

Hikari Ai: Hn.. Dia bilang "Maaf, soalnya lagi kepentok UN sama UAS ditambah lagi dengan…" Ah sepertinya bagian ini, saya tak mau bacakan.

Hitsugaya & Ichigo: Kenapa?

Hikari Ai: Baca aja sendiri (Ngasih surat ke Ichigo)

All (Except Hikari Ai): (Baca)

- 10 menit kemudian -

Ichigo: **WTH**? Dia kesengsem sama pair yaoi **KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN**?

Astagaaa itu anak! 

Hitsugaya: Emm… Bukannya dia gak pernah nonton itu anime? Dia kan Cuma liat **gambar** google doang.

Ryuzaki: Ck! Dia itu udah bosen apa sama pair IchiHitsu?

Hikari Ai: Dia kan fujoshi yang 'harus ngeliat gambar anime yaoi, baru suka animenya beneran'

Ichigo & Hitsugaya: (Sweatdrop) Ya… Okelah, bales review yuk!

From: **Hanabi Kaori**

Sekaaaa (Dibekep)

Uhm, Kaori-san! Ketemu lagi nih! Kangen sama aku ya? (Kaori-san langsung muntah)

Wah, wah, petuah bijak mu menuntunku ke jalan yang benar guna membalas review minna-san! Review lagi ya! (Nebarin bunga bangke)

From: **Megami Mayuki**

Yey, Megami-san review lagi! (Nebar bunga kamboja *?*)

Iya kan? Ternyata Megami-san juga ngerasa chapter kemarin kependekan… Oke, chapter 3 udah update nih! Maaf kelamaan ngilang.

Review lagi ya! (Puppy eyes no jutsu) (Readers pada semaput)

From: **CCloveRuki**

Wuoh, kita samaan! Saya juga ga suka sama MOS… Alasannya sama kayak Hitsugaya-san… Malas (Ikutan curcol).

Oke, chapter 3 dateng… Review lagi ya! (Nebarin bunga kantong semar)

Ryuzaki: Hm, kalo ada review yang ga ketulis di sini, maaf ya… Soalnya e-mail si Authis lagi error. Maklum ya!

Hitsugaya: Eh eh, cepetan selesaikan ini bacotan! Si Authis udah nebar-nebarin bunga 7 rupa ke para readers!

Ichigo: Oke, honey! (Hitsugaya langsung blushing)

All: **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
